


Wake Up Call

by FirithAriel, songsofgallifrey



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Neck vein obsession, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsofgallifrey/pseuds/songsofgallifrey
Summary: You wake up early one morning and see your boyfriend Tom Hiddleston is fast asleep and in need of a lumberjack. (If you get my drift.)





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a late night and early morning thirst session with FirithAriel on Discord and developed into a rather sexy drabble inspired by two particular gifs. Enjoy.

Tom is lightly tossing his head back and forth, halfway between asleep and awake, not sure if he is dreaming or if the pleasure between his legs is real. Little does he know you woke up before him and saw the sheet tented between his legs.

He's still half awake when he looks down with drowsy eyes and sees your head bobbing up and down his length. He thinks he's dreaming, but your tongue feels all too real. As do your nails on his thighs.

He groans sleepily and laughs in the back of his throat at the sight of you. He moves to sit up but you push down on his abdomen, so he throws his arms back and decides to enjoy the best wake up call ever.

You've been wanting to do this _forever_ , but he's the one to always be up first at 6am for a run. You're not going to let him ruin this for you.

Tom reaches down to stroke your hair and gives it a slight tug. "Hands off the hair, or I'll bite you,” you warn, and go back to sucking the lights out of him. Tom doesn't know what to do with his hands as he spazzes on the bed.

He's always used his hands to express himself, so to take away his biggest tool to communicate with nonverbally drives him crazy in ways he didn't know you could. So he begins to rely on his voice, and forgets that that was one of your  turn-ons. He speaks in choked whispers, encouraging you to take him deeper, _god yes just like that, oh Jesus fuck your mouth feels so good_. You peek up at him, wrecked and writhing, delighting in making him sweat without even getting out of bed.

Then you notice the vein sticking up out of his neck. Just like the one pulsating on your tongue right now.

Gods, it makes you so fucking wet. Your free hand goes to your pussy, grazing over your clit.

You weren't planning on this, but it's too much for you to handle. Without taking him out of your mouth you manage (somehow) to get rid of your soaked panties. You release him with a _pop_ and crawl hastily on top of him. He looks at you, bewildered.  
  
"Keep talking,” you whisper, right before you impale yourself on his hard flesh.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Tom groans in one long syllable, his hands clutching the rumpled sheets for dear life to keep your ‘no touching’ rule. His eyes are fixed on your face as you begin to ride him, then down to where your bodies are joined together.  It takes everything in you to take your time and keep from bouncing to within an inch of your life - he always felt bigger in the mornings and _dear fucking god if it didn't feel incredible_ . Your thighs tremble as you rise up and back down at an agonizing pace.  
  
You reach down between you to touch yourself and Tom groans again. "You are so damned sexy like this," he praises you, his fingers wandering to his chest and slowly drifting lower, towards you. His mouth drops open, and he licks his lips and takes the bottom one in his teeth. " _Please_ ," he begs. "I need to touch you."  
  
"I told you, touch and I bite," you tease. You know exactly what you're doing to him. He can't handle being a passive sex partner. You spread your legs a little farther so he has a good view of your fingers as you massage your clit and he whimpers, his hands clenching and unclenching with frustration.  
  
You're thoroughly enjoying this exchange of power. Heat is building low in your belly and you're losing your rhythm, lost in sensation and the sound of Tom's lustful sighs. You throw your head back, moments from your peak, and Tom takes his opportunity and seizes your hips in his bruising grip. He lifts you up a few inches, holds you there, and takes control, pounding up into you at a pace that makes you see stars. Your fingertips flutter over your clit a few more times and you come around him with a stuttering cry. When you come back to Earth you look down at Tom, who has briefly slowed his pace for you and has his eyes squeezed shut, and you lean down and bite the tender skin at the base of his sweat-drenched neck.  
  
Tom groans deeply and wraps his arms around your back to hold you to him. He pumps up into you unevenly one, two, three more times and then you can feel him pulsing inside of you as he fills you up without a sound, the air in his lungs frozen in his moment of pleasure.  
  
You breathe together for a few moments, Tom lazily stroking your spine with his fingertips.  His breaths are deep and shaky and his heart is pounding beneath you. When you manage to roll off of him, suppressing a whine as he slides out of you, his eyes are closed and he has a blissful grin on his face. That vein on his neck is still very prominent.  
  
You brush the blond curls off Tom's forehead and he chuckles lightly. "Morning," he mumbles, and pulls you to him for a kiss. His lips are warm and swollen from biting them.  
  
"I warned you I would bite. Still going for a run?" you ask, and he laughs.  
  
"Darling, I don't think I could get out of this bed and make my legs function if I tried."


End file.
